


The way to their hearts

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alive Hale Family, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: The way to a Werewolf's heart is through their stomachs.. and their noses, duh..I have no idea what I'm writing?.. I just wanted to write something fluffy, I don't even know..ALIVE HALE FAMILY because I said so..NO ARGENTS because they make things complicated and because I said so...STEREK because I said so...STILES IS HALE-NIP because I said so..This is my: "The one where Stiles is hella good at cooking and baking and the Hales meet him and all of them instantly fall in love with him because of the way he smells (and hello because his cooking and baking is DELICIOUS) and they all want to keep him, especially Derek." story (also the Hales are hella rich and Stiles will want for nothing because the Hales will love him and spoil him rotten)Starting out Stiles is thirteen and Derek is seventeen but nothing sexual happens between them until Stiles is eighteen...Derek still has the bushy-broody-murder brows and scowlieness going on but he's also got cute bunny teeth and sweet dimples so it's all good..





	1. Chapter 1

~0~

ADDITIONAL STUFF: 

Some angst because Stiles' mom died when he was eight years old and he took on a lot of responsibilities at a really young age because his dad works a lot so tiny mentions of Stiles' mom or how busy his dad constantly is might come with angsty feels tagging along, also some slight mentions of Stiles' dad having a drinking problem right after the death of Stiles' mom but he did stop drinking so much and some alluding to child-neglect because Stiles was pretty much raising himself around that time, so angsty feels may happen there as well, but all-in-all Papa Stilinski shaped up to be a good dad with a heart of gold and Stiles is his world, it's just that Papa Stilinski is also the Sheriff of Beacon Hills and therefore also a super busy guy so Stiles sometimes feels lonely or sad because he's at home alone a lot while his dad works.

So anyway.. WARNINGS:.. Uh.. I don't know what to warn for???.. I mean Stiles is gonna be Hale-Nip because the entire Hale Family is gonna just LOVE the way Stiles smells so they're gonna be all up in his space (not so subtly) sniffing him and Peter's not evil in this but he's also still Peter, Peter being the (mostly) harmless yet "Creepy" Uncle I guess counts as a WARNING, right? And the rest of the Hales are all going to be just as bad as Peter is with the whole "Creepy Factor" so???.. I have no idea what to do with that.. Derek and Stiles will eventually have sex once Stiles is of age so I guess WARNINGS for man on man sex, FOUL LANGUAGE (Swearing) (Both in the WARNINGS and in the Story), anal sex, blow jobs, rimming, knotting (Cause Derek's a Werewolf and I said so..), hand jobs, anal fingering, Werewolf Mating Rituals, Mating Bite(s), Full Moon Hijinks so Partial Shift and/or Full Shift Kinky-Fuckery (does that count as Bestiality??), WARNING for Bestiality just in case, outdoor sex, outdoor Bestiality (sex between a Werewolf and a Human while the Werewolf is in Partial Shift and/or Full Shift or sex between two or more Werewolves that are either Un-Shifted or in various stages of their Shifts), voyerism (but the Hales are Werewolves so they don't really have a "Someone's making out or having sex, quick, turn away!" filter), I don't know if there will be any MPreg or not to be honest I guess I will write what I intended to write and the way I intended to write it and leave the ending open for an Epilogue or a Sequel and see if Readers want Sterek Babies or not at the end of this.. I don't even know if Werewolves are known or not in this Universe or even if Scott is a Werewolf (or will be) in this or if Stiles knows or doesn't know about Werewoves (yet) in this Universe, I guess we'll just see where it goes?? .. Okay.. That's all I can think of.. Here it goes..

FLUFF TIME! (with a few little sprinklings of angst and Werewolves being creepily invasive of personal space and personal bounderies to season to taste)

 

~0~

...

~0~

Stiles loved to cook and bake and come up with his own recipes.

Seriously he could do things with just chicken, dill cheese, angel hair noodle nests and whole stewed tomatoes that made the Deputies down at the Station make obscene noises.

And the noises people made when they ate his sea salt carmel, chocolate swirl cupcakes with toasted almonds and chocolate drizzle were the kind of noises that suggested that actual orgasms were actually had. And Stiles may be only thirteen but he knew what an orgasm was and he knew what they sounded like, there was a thing called the internet and even a thirteen year old is smart enough to figure out how to click the "Yes, I am eighteen." button and watch crap tons of free porn clips or just get off on the pictures in the thumbnails before the Site(s) asked for credit card information, so yeah, he totally knew what orgasms were and what they sounded like.

Anyway, Stiles loved to cook and bake.. A lot..

Sometimes he would plan out three square meals a day and snacks and deserts for a week and buy bunches and bunches of food, in bulk and make not only enough to feed him and his dad the meals, snacks and deserts he had planned out for the week but enough to feed a small army those same meals, snacks and deserts for a week or more, so needless to say, Stiles would often have a lot of leftovers after each meal to take down to his dad's work and share with the Deputies and enough leftovers to even take down to the Fire Station too and even after feeding his dad's co-workers and the Firefighters and the EMT's down at the Fire Station he would still have enough food and deserts to distribute around to various places, like at his best friend's mom's work, nurses at Beacon Hill Memorial definitely appreciated getting a lunch brought to them for sure, or at school when he would take a bunch of sacked lunches to school so kids who couldn't pay their lunch fees would have something to eat other than cold cheese sandwiches and during the Summer he would take the extra food that didn't go to the good Sheriff's Deputies and Firefighters, EMT's and nurses of Beacon Hills to his best friend, Scott, who had just gotten a Summer job at the local Animal Clinic so that his BFF and his BFF's boss could eat and have food to take home, because Stiles didn't know about Scott's boss but he knew that Scott's mom, Melissa worked a lot which meant that Scott was home alone a lot and that Scott was pretty much helpless in the kitchen so making sure that Scott had enough food to eat at work on break and still have enough food to take home after work was important to Stiles and it would be just rude if he brought extra for Scott but not for Scott's boss, Mr. Deaton.

The awesome thing was, was that Stiles always gave out food in little containers and everyone always washed and returned the containers, either to his dad or to Melissa or to Stiles himself but Stiles was never short on containers, which was awesome because that meant that he always had the exact same amount of food containers to fill and distribute each time and when it came time to replace the food containes (most Websites that Stiles visited suggested replacing plastic food containers every three months so that was the rule of thumb that Stiles liked to follow), Stiles would recycle the old ones into use for storing various types of tools or various arts and crafts items and Stiles' dad would always buy him more food containers.

And.. Stiles had a secret.. Everything he made.. Every single thing.. Was HEALTHY.. Yep.. See Stiles' mom died when he was eight years old and that was around the time Stiles started learning to cook, because his dad was always so sad and spacey and didn't really do things besides work, sleep and drink whiskey for a really long time and so Stiles had stepped up and learned how to shop and to cook and to pay bills and then one day Scott's mom gave Stiles' dad a "talking to" and Stiles' dad had suddenly stopped drinking so much and had started spending more time with Stiles and then when Stiles was nine his dad found out he had high cholesterol (Stiles only knew because he snuck a peek at his dad's paperwork and found out what all prescriptions his dad would have to be on) and that had struck a mighty fear into the heart of Stiles, he had already lost one parent, he couldn't bear to lose the other too, so everything that Stiles made after that was healthy because he didn't want his dad eating anything unhealthy and since Stiles sometimes wound up feeding dozens of people three meals, plus snacks and deserts a day, that meant that all of those people were eating healthy too and it made Stiles feel good to be helping make sure people had good tasting, healthy food to eat..

When Summer was over Stiles turned fourteen and started high school, he and Scott were both Freshmen, so being around a whole bunch of the Juniors and Seniors was pretty intimidating to say the least, so to help him and Scott break the ice with the other Highschoolers, some of which they were meeting for the first time since several had come out of Davenford Prep and had never gone to school with Scott and Stiles, Stiles had, had his dad buy extra food containers and then Stiles had made a whole bunch of goodie bags for both him and Scott to give away to teachers and fellow students.

At the end of the first day of school, Stiles had to run to the high school library so that he could get his library card fixed as they had misspelled his (real) first name so Scott had went on ahead home while Stiles headed for the library and on his way to the library Stiles was practically pounced on by an attractive brunet girl who was about his age.

"I want you to come home with me and meet my family!" The brunet girl exclaimed as she began to physically pull Stiles towards the exit by his wrist.

"Uh???.." Stiles could only make an inquisitive noise at first, but then his brain came back online "Uh.. I can't.." He told her.

"Why?" The girl practically demanded.

"Uh.. One, I don't even know who you are?" Stiles' reply was more of a question than an answer.

"Oh!" The girl exclaimed sounding relieved "My name's Cora!"

"Nice to meet you Cora, I'm Stiles." Stiles introduced himself as he tried to gently pry his wrist out of the Cora's iron grip.

"What, what are you doing?" Cora asked sounding suspicious "I told you my name, now come home with me and meet my family."

"I'm gay." Stiles stated calmly "So, if you want to be my girlfriend, I can't do that, cause I'm only intrested in guys.."

"That's okay! You can totally meet them as my friend!" Cora said sounding very eager.

"Ooookkkkaaaayyyyy.." Stiles replied "Well, I would love to, but I have to go to the library to get my library card fixed because they mispelled my first name."

"But your name is Stiles, how hard can that be to spell?" Cora asked.

"Oh, Stiles is more like what everyone calls me, because my actual first name is sort of really hard to spell and pronounce unless you're familiar with the Polish language." Stiles told her.

"Oh, well, we could totally go to the library first and then to my house!" Cora replied.

Stiles could only smile at her awkward, yet adorable outgoingness (is that even a word?), maybe she just really wanted to make at least one new friend on her first day of high school and Stiles had been pretty much the only student left in the halls besides her so maybe he had been her last ditch effort at making a new friend by the end of the first day of high school or something and anyway, there was always room for new friends in Stiles' life..

Cora followed Stiles to the library and leaned against the counter as the Librarian fixed Stiles' library card.

The second the fixed library card touched Stiles' hand, Cora perked and said "So you're free to come to my house, now, right?" and she asked it in such a hopeful, excited way, that Stiles grinned and nodded.

Cora's smile was blinding as she tugged Stiles towards the exit and outside to the parking lot.

A black Camero stopped in front of them and an older Teenage gril who was probably around nineteen, rolled down the window and Cora said "This is my sister Laura, Laura this is my friend Stiles, he's coming home with me."

Stiles gestured to his Jeep.. "I have a car, I can just follow you two."

"Aren't you only fourteen?" Cora asked. 

"I am.. But my dad's the Sheriff.. So it's like a special perk.. I got my permit.. And all my dad's Deputies know me and my Jeep so they won't stop me unless they catch me doing something stupid while driving."

"Oh.." Cora replied.. "That's cool.. You can ride with us and Laura will just bring you back for your car when it's time for you to go home." Cora stated.

"Uh.. Thanks.. but.."

"No problem.." Cora happily interrupted as she opened the passenger door, pulled the front passenger seat forward and gestured for Stiles to get in..

Stiles gave a tiny huff of resignation as he got into the Camero, Cora was really friendly, but she was also really bossy.. Stiles thought that she didn't mean to be bossy and it was more of an unintentionally bossy like Peppermint Patty from Peanuts, he guessed that made him Marcy..

Laura drove them out of the Beacon Hills, City Limits and into the woods and was heading for the middle of nowhere.. Stiles suddenly felt nervous as he thought that they could just kill him and leave him out in the woods, he didn't know WHY they would do it, but that they COULD and that people were weird sometimes and sometimes literally did things just because (they thought) they could, so it was a massive relief when the woods thinned out and a giant house was revealed..

Forgetting his previous nervousness, Stiles was in awe at the sheer size of the house.. "Wow.." Stiles said breathlessly amazed "You live HERE?! This place is HUGE!"

"We have a huge family." Laura replied as she got out of the car and pulled the driver's seat forward so Stiles could get out of the Camero.

"Come on Stiles!" Cora shouted as she rounded the car and began excitedly tugging Stiles towards the house.

Stiles guffawed "I'm coming, I'm coming!" he exclaimed as he gave in and allowed himself to be pulled through the front door.

A beautiful woman with striking resemblances to both Cora and Laura swanned into the entry just as Stiles was pulled through.

"Oh look at you!.." The woman exclaimed with her nostrils doing a weird sort of flaring like she was smelling for something as she put both her hands on the sides of Stiles' face. "Aren't you just the cutest thing ever!"

"Um.." Stiles replied hesitantly with a bright blush "Hi.." He said it with an awkward wave.. 

"Mom, this is my new friend Stiles.. Stiles this is my mom."

"I'm Talia." Cora's mom said happily "A new friend.. Aaron.. Come meet Cora's new friend!"

"Aaron is my dad." Cora supplied the information in a sidebar type whisper.

It was like when Cora's mom shouted for Cora's dad to come meet him, it had opened up the floodgates..

There was a thundering noise as more than one pair of feet hurried down the steps.

Five people got stuck in the entrance(exit?) of the stairway as they all tried to clamor through at once.

Laura made a weird giggling noise. "Those are our cousins.. Jackson, Malia, Theo, Brett and Aurie. They're our uncle Peter's kids."

"Wow.. You really do have a huge family!" Stiles exclaimed to Cora.

"You haven't even seen half of it, yet kid." A man stated as he walked into the room. "I'm Aaron.. Cora's dad."

Aaron held out his hand to shake.

Stiles clasped it and shook it with an enthusiastic "Hi, I'm Stiles!"

"Stiles is staying for dinner!" Cora announced.

"How wonderful!" Talia exclaimed with a clap of her hands.

Cora and Laura's five cousins finally managed to unwedge themselves out if the stairway.

They all stampeded Stiles and were all over him like a bunch of little kids even though they were all in their teens and were probably older than him.

Stiles felt bashful as he got a bunch of hugs from the weirdly overaffectionate cousins who didn't even know him but were clambering all over him anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

...

...

~0~

...

...

After the weirdly overaffectionate cousins were done swarming him, Cora guided Stiles into her family's giant kitchen that was a Chef's wet dream. Stiles could have had an orgasm right there just looking at the massive, most likely custom made, stove, that sported sixteen gas burners, eight burners on each side, a huge flat griddle-slash-grill top big enough to beat the grills in even the most fancy restaurants with the biggest names, rested in the center of the burners.. And the OVEN.. That was big enough to cook probably six turkeys and still have room for two hams, all of the sides and trimmings like stuffing, sweet potatoes, green bean casserole AND at least nine deserts. Stiles was practically salivating with desire to cook an entire Thanksgiving Dinner in August. 

Then there was the behemoth of a refrigerator that was big enough to hold over a month's worth of food for more than twenty people. Stiles could feel his eyes bugging out over the counter space and all of the cabinets.. And oh dear god, there was an honest to goodness small house sized pantry too. 

Stiles never wanted to leave this kitchen. He wanted to move in and live in this kitchen.

Cora moved Stiles to some stools that were at one of the many countertop bars and she and Stiles slid onto side-by-side stools while the herd of wild cousins stampeded into the kitchen and clamored for their own stools, seemingly trying to sit as close to Stiles as possible.

There was a lot of sniffing noises that had Stiles worried that the cousins were all coming down with something, but with the way they all kept leaning in towards him had him rethink that to worry if he hadn't showered properly and maybe smelled bad. It was one of the many hazards of being a teenage boy. No matter how much he showered he sometimes felt like he somehow always managed to smell like dirty feet at the worst possible times.

Laura, Cora and Talia kept sending the cousins weird glares and the light kept playing tricks with Cora's mom's eyes making them sometimes look red in the reflections of light. But after a few looks from their aunt the cousins eventually settled down.

Stiles loved watching Talia cook. There in Cora's family's kitchen, surrounded by people. Stiles didn't feel so lonely. He actually felt sad at the thought of going home where he was almost always alone because his dad was almost always working. Yes, Stiles knew that being Sheriff was a very big, very important job, with a lot of responsibility, but so was being a parent, or at least that was how Stiles thought of if. Yet doing the job of Sheriff always won out over doing the job of parent. Which was part of the reason that Stiles always showed up at the Station with food. Sometimes it felt like the only way to get to spend any time with his dad.

Stiles was startled out of his morose thoughts by the back door, which led into the kitchen banged open then smacked shut and a God of a broody teen came sulking in with the strap of a heavy gym duffle bag over his shoulder.

The new arrival locked eyes with Stiles, flared his nostrils like he could smell Stiles from where he was standing, then the tips other boy's ears turned red and then the new arrival looked helplessly at Talia and then the light made the boy's eyes go from a dark smokey color to a bright, almost flourescently-glowing, gold.

"Stiles." Talia calling his name distracted Stiles for a second and in that second the new arrival hurried from the room. "You're not allergic to anything are you?" Talia asked as she feigned looking through her cabinets.

"Oh.. No ma'am." Stiles replied as he distractedly looked at the empty spot where the other boy had stood.

"That was my brother Derek." Cora stated "He's a Junior. You'll probably see him around if you get on any of the Teams at school because he plays, like, every single sport available."

Talia smiled gently "You'll have to excuse him for running off like that. He's always self-conscious right when he gets home from practice."


	3. Chapter 3

..

~0~

..

Stiles had a hard time getting Cora's and Laura's brother out of his mind. The boy had probably been the hottest guy Stiles had ever seen in real life and not on some *eh hem* "website" where most of the people in the pictures were involved in something sinfully sexual. Not that Stiles needed to be thinking about those things.. Here.. In this crowded family kitchen full of people he had just met.. Nope.. No awkward thinking of sex stuff or that scowly hunk Derek amd definitely no sex stuff AND that scowly hunk Derek at the same time.. No awkward boners for Stiles, thank you very much, internet porn gods, for putting way too many dirty, smutty ideas into Stiles' brain.

Stiles wondered how obvious he was being when, every few minutes, he kept looking back towards where Derek had stood only to be disappointed each time the other boy wasn't there.

Cora eventually roped Stiles into watching movie previews on her phone which helped get Derek out of Stiles' head.. At least.. For a little while..

Eventually Talia was done with supper and was asking for Laura to set the table, asking for one of cousins, Jackson, if Stiles remembers correctly, to get the drinks, like pitchers of tea and Kool-Aid, from the refrigerator, and asking Cora and the rest of the cousins to go round everyone up for dinner.

The table was huge, of course it had to be with such a big family. Yet even with as big as the table was there was hardly any space for all of the food and barely enough space for everyone to sit at the table.

Talia began transferring food from the oven and stove-top to the table, along with grabbing already made things from the refrigerator, like a giant bowl of salad and three bottles of dressing.

There were six big pans of chicken parmesan, three large pots full of pasta noodles, twelve pans of garlic breadsticks, a giant bowl of salad, two pots full of corn and green beans mixed and four pans of scalloped potatoes that had bern covered in cheese and baked.

Once everyone took their seats the table was crowded. With the five cousins, two middle-aged adults that Stiles had yet to be introduced to but Stiles assumed that they were the parents of Cora's, Laura's and Derek's five cousins. There were also Talia, Aaron, Laura, Derek, Cora, Stiles himself, of course, and then there were a bunch of other people. Two older people who Stiles guessed were probably Cora's grandparents. A few other teenagers that Stiles didn't think were family, but they sat around Derek so, Stiles assumed they were Derek's school friends. A man who was around Laura's age who was probably her boyfriend or husband and lastly there was a toddler, two young children who were probably only in kindergarten if they were even old enough to go to school and two people who were in between Laura's age and the apparent ages of the couple that Stiles was assuming were the parents of the wild band of teenage cousins.

Stiles smiled at the easygoing chatter going on around him as everyone settled into place and began serving themselves or helping others get a plate for the youngest ones at the table.

Talia went around making introductions while Cora provided additional information from the sidelines.

The middle-aged couple were Talia's younger brother Peter and his wife Corrin and they were indeed the parents of the five wild teenage cousins, the young couple with the younger band of children were Talia's and Peter's younger sister Ashley, her husband, Jacob and their children, six year old twins, Aiden and Ethan, and their two year old Marcie. The oldest couple were Robert and Grace and they were Talia's, Peter's and Ashley's mom and dad.Then there was Laura's husband, Michael, and the other three people at the table were indeed Derek's school friends, Erica, Boyd and Isaac

Twenty-Four people in all at the table. No wonder there was hardly any room to sit!


End file.
